Sunlight
by sinemoras09
Summary: A perfect world. Kakashi, Obito. post-612.


.

.

1.

Smoke rises. It twists in feathered plumes, charcoal gray and leaching sunlight from the stale thin air.

Around him, chuunin and jounin gather, tired but happy. Dust clings to their shoes and the troops move in a huddled mass, the deafening roar of unbridled joy now tapering into a soft chatter. "We won," a chuunin says. Kakashi turns to look, but Naruto is already barreling forward. "Kakashi-sensei! We won!"

"We did it," Gai says, and Kakashi sags, relieved, the forehead protector drooping over his eye.

He isn't sure how they did it. Miraculously, it seemed as if the entire shinobi alliance descended onto the battlefield where he and Obito were fighting, and who would have thought how Naruto, charging forward, would manage to blast a hole through the summoning seal tattooed on Madara's chest? And who would have thought all it would take was the organized teamwork of a legion of desperate shinobi, deflecting the juubi's attacks and managing to seal away its chakra - who could have guessed it was remotely possible?

After the celebrations are over, when the giddiness of winning subsides into the mundane routine of rebuiding villages and maintaining coalitions, Kakashi walks, hands stuffed in his pockets, and visits Obito's grave. It isn't the same grave Kakashi used to visit - marbled tombstones frequented by grateful villagers, candles lit in offering and flowers peppering the graves. The grave Obito is buried in is unmarked but for the small ribbon Kakashi had tied to a stake the day his body was lowered:

Rin's ribbon, which Kakashi had found stuffed deep in Obito's pockets; it made Kakashi feel incredibly sad.

xXx

.

Tsunade makes a surprising announcement: "I am retiring," Tsunade says. Shizune gapes and the rest of the council stand in protest, but Tsunade raises a hand, glaring. "I've had enough of this administrative mess. I'm going back into medicine, where I belong."

"But...but Hokage-sama-"

"Bite me," Tsunade says, and the council is in an uproar, Tsunade standing tall and proud and walking out the chamber doors.

"She always loved gambling," Shizune says, sheepishly, as Kakashi stares, too shocked and confused to say anything. "I think, after the war, she just wants to go back to her roots. Administrative work was never her forte."

There are talks of making Naruto Hokage, but he is young and untested, and the council falls onto an unlikely candidate.

"Me?" Iruka says, except his voice cracks in a higher register, a mouse-like squeak. His eyes are as wide as dish plates when the council breaks the news, nodding gravely with solemn faces and stony eyes. "But I'm just a teacher, I couldn't."

"You are a placeholder," the elder says. "Until which time Naruto proves himself ready."

"O-oh."

The decision is unanimous. Kakashi watches as the chuunin of the academy gather around Iruka, clapping him on the shoulder and congratulating him, happily. And as well they should: Iruka was the only one of them who had given Naruto a chance. "An advisor to the Hokage of Konoha," Shikaku says. He turns to Kakashi, grinning. "To think they would split the responsibilities of Hokage like that! Administrative and ceremonial."

"Well, Naruto isn't much for paperwork," Kakashi says. He watches as Naruto and Iruka are briefed by the council; Shikaku smiles, shaking his head.

"I think it's quite fitting. Naruto is the strongest shinobi in the village. To have his achievements recognized like that must be very empowering."

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto says. He runs over to Kakashi, Hokage robes flapping behind him, uselessly. "Kakashi-sensei! They're having the ceremony tomorrow! You're coming, right?"

"Of course," Kakashi says, and behind them, Tsunade beams.

xXx

.

That night, Kakashi has a dream.

_His shoes make dusty prints as he walks. Slowly, as if his arms and legs are pulled back by some invisible weight. He has been walking for awhile now, uphill and trudging through a mostly straight-lined path, and his muscles begin to ache. Around him, there is nothing but a flatness that stretches out toward the horizon, gray sheets of rock and overcast skies..._

There is a sound, and Kakashi wakes in a cold sweat: it was a dream. Slowly, Kakashi lets out a long breath, pushing himself upright and surprised to find the bedsheets soaked with sweat. His heart is pounding and his breathing is fast, ragged. He takes a moment, reaching a shaky hand to wipe his brow, when he realizes his hand is trembling. Outside, there is a crack of thunder, a rolling sound, deep and low and coming from far, far away.

xXx

.

2.

The dreams come with disturbing frequency: he dreams of black earth and gray landscapes, the valleys choked with bodies and blood seeping into the ground.

When he wakes, it always takes a moment to shake himself out of it. Sometimes he will lift a shaking hand to his face, to touch the sharingan that burns in his socket like smoldering coal. Those nights, he stands at the front of his bathroom mirror and splashes his face with cold water, pulling up the sleeve that covers his eye.

Sometimes, he sees nothing, just the red iris and the tomoe spinning.

Sometimes, his sharingan turns, and his eye will drip tears of blood.

"You're probably just tired," Kurenai says, and Kakashi frowns and rubs his eye, the sharingan behind its cover spinning. "The war took a huge toll on us, and he was your best friend. It's not surprising you'd have those dreams."

"I suppose you're right," Kakashi says. He watches as Kurenai rests on slender arm against the edge of the table, a finger idly tracing the lid of the teacup in front of her. Sunlight catches, and Kakashi glances at the ring he doesn't remember Asuma giving her, a plain gold wedding band for a ceremony that never took place. "How are you?" Kakashi asks, and Kurenai beams, leaning back in her chair and resting a hand on her belly.

"I'm fine," Kurenai says. "She's fiesty, our little one. I can feel her feet against my ribs."

"Yikes," Kakashi says, and Kurenai smiles. Despite himself, Kakashi wonders what would it have been like, if Obito had managed to win and bring back everyone to life. Asuma would be here, Kakashi thinks, and he tries to ignore it, the not so subtle pang of regret. The baby would have a father.

That night, Kakashi dreams of sunlight. He sees dust rise, a barren waste, and colors turn from orange rust to plum.

xXx

.

3.

It is a week before the naming ceremony. Though Iruka and Naruto are already being transitioned into office, they are still not yet technically Hokage, the votes of the council not yet formally counted and Tsunade still technically in office. At the village center, carpenters are busy erecting the platform on which the naming ceremony will take place. Slowly, genin tug on ropes to raise wooden beams, and vendors start setting up their food stands in anticipation of the event. "How exciting!" Gai says, and Kakashi glances up. "So much zeal and youthful vigor! I cannot wait for the event," Gai says, and Kakashi sighs, rubbing his forehead.

"I still don't understand why Tsunade would step down," Kakashi says. "It seems a little abrupt, don't you think? She was a wonderful Hokage."

"Tsunade-hime does what she wants," Gai says. "But wait! Do not tell me, old friend-the times of peace are wearing you down! I completely understand," Gai says. "This pent up passion we have! We need to find a good way to release it!"

"No, Gai, that's not it, it's just..." and Kakashi trails off, trying to pinpoint it. "It just seems so...abrupt. Out of character, so to speak."

"And what is more in-character than Tsunade-hime, carousing and drinking and gambling to her heart's content? She has already won a war," Gai says, thoughtfully. "A world war, in fact."

"I suppose," Kakashi says.

There is a dango stand set up at the corner of the square, and Kakashi sees Hinata and Shino sitting in front of it. Hinata is smiling and even though half of Shino's face is covered, Kakashi can tell he is smiling too. "Young love," Gai says, wistfully.

"What?"

"The two of them," Gai says, and he points. "Oh! It is such a beautiful sight!"

"I thought she was in love with Naruto?" Kakashi says. Gai strokes his chin, frowning.

"Oh? Didn't you hear? The Aburame boy confessed to her! It seems he'd been in love with her from the beginning! But he had self-esteem issues, you see..." and Gai's voice drops to a conspiratorial whisper, "My guess is, it was the bugs."

"I don't understand," Kakashi says, but Hinata looks happy. She's blushing and smiling and touching the rims of Shino's sunglasses, and Shino is leaning her against his shoulder. They look like they belong together, two social outcasts finding comfort in each other. And Kakashi understands, suddenly, that _what people want isn't always what they need..._

His head is starting to hurt. Slowly, Kakashi reaches a hand, catching the side of the railing to steady himself.

"Kakashi," Gai says, and Kakashi shakes his head.

"I'm fine," Kakashi says, but he's dizzy and slightly nauseous. "I think I just need to sit down."

His vision blurs. Blurry halos coalesce into a sharp point, and suddenly it's as if two images are superimposed: a dark shape standing over him and two mismatched eyes...

"Kakashi!"

Kakashi blinks. He's lying flat on his back, shoulder slumped against the side of the guard rail and Gai standing over him, stricken. Kakashi blinks and everything focuses into sunlight, and Gai pours him a cup of water, worried and pushing it into his hands.

xXx

.

4.

There is a commotion in the village center. A crowd has gathered. There are sounds of struggle and scuffling feet. "What's going on?" Kakashi says.

Sasuke is laughing. Wandering around town, disheveled, muttering and laughing to himself. "Poor Sasuke," someone says. "Last of the Uchihas. It's no wonder he's gone mad."

Kakashi watches. Slowly, Sasuke wanders as if drunk, giggling to himself. Kakashi frowns, and steps toward him.

"Hey," Kakashi says. He reaches out a hand, touching Sasuke on the shoulder. "Is everything okay?"

Sasuke glances back at him, then continues walking. Kakashi grabs his arm.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke smacks his hand away.

Kakashi rounds the corner, stepping in front of Sasuke's path.

"Hey," Kakashi says. "You're scaring people. What on earth are you doing?"

"You don't even know," Sasuke says. He smirks. "You're all a bunch of sheep. Just standing there, waiting for slaughter. It's just too perfect," Sasuke says, and he laughs. "I couldn't have done better even if I had tried."

"Why must you be like this?" Kakashi says. "Sasuke. You're finally back. Why can't you just get along with everyone?"

"I wouldn't be here if I had a choice!" Sasuke says. He's shouting now, invading Kakashi's space. "I'm stuck here, just like the rest of you."

"Sasuke, you're not making any sense," Kakashi says, but Sasuke ignores him, walking down the village square. "Sasuke-"

"Maybe if you knew how to use that sharingan of yours, you'd know what it is I'm talking about."

"Sasuke," Kakashi says, but Sasuke ignores him, walking away.

xXx

.

5.

It's the day of the naming ceremony, and people stand outside the gates of the Hokage compound, craning their necks to see. Kakashi stands quietly among them, waiting for them to make their entrance.

"There he is!" someone says, and Kakashi looks up to see the council ascending the platform. There is a hush in the crowd as Naruto appears, dressed in ceremonial robes, while behind him, Iruka follows, smiling widely.

"Now is a time of unprecedented peace," Tsunade says. Her voice carries over the crowds of villagers watching her, faces lifted, drinking up her words. "We have come through war. We have come through loss. We have faced our greatest enemy, and we have emerged through this triumphant."

There is a dull pain at the back of Kakashi's eye, and Kakashi shakes his head, trying to ignore it. "Kakashi?" Gai says, but Kakashi steps to the side, squeezing his eye.

"I couldn't have done it without you, dattebayo!" Naruto says, and the crowd erupts into cheers. Kakashi pushes past them, breathing hard.

Strange. Everything is strange. There are people all around him, but Kakashi is the only one moving, knocking shoulders and trying to push past them. No one is moving. Just an endless mass, cardboard cutouts distorted in a fish-eye lens...

_Lightning. It illuminates the dead landscape, and Kakashi's eyes snap open. There, spread out along the darkened earth, hundreds of people stand, eyes rolled back and faces slack, gaunt and skeletal, swaying slightly, shoulder-to-shoulder._

_"Hey," Kakashi says. He moves, pushing past them and shaking their arms. "Hey. Hey!"_

_Behind him, Naruto is smiling. His eyes are closed and his face is gaunt. His body is slowly wasting away._

_"Wake up!" Kakashi says. He runs forward, shaking them, screaming. "Wake up! Wake up!"_

"Wake up!" Tsunade says, and Kakashi wakes up from the dream.

xXx

.

6.

In the hospital room, everything is quiet. The curtains stir on the breeze.

"What happened?" Kakashi says, and Kurenai shakes her head, sitting beside him.

"You passed out," Kurenai says. And then,

"Heat stroke."

"I see," Kakashi says. Outside, children are playing. A man rides a bicycle just below his window.

"You gave us quite a scare," Shizune says. She steps forward, frowning. "Naruto was beside himself. He was so worried, he couldn't even enjoy the rest of the ceremony."

"I'm sorry," Kakashi says. He focuses on the feel of his hands.

xXx

.

7.

His shoes make dusty prints as he walks. Slowly, as if his arms and legs are pulled back by some invisible weight. He has been walking for awhile now, uphill and trudging through a mostly straight-lined path, and his muscles begin to ache. He has walked here before, recognizing the empty flatness that stretches out toward the horizon. The landscape is mostly barren, but occasionally Kakashi will pass an errant shinobi, slack-jawed and eyes glazed over, head tilted upright, dead eyes staring up into the sky.

"They're dying," someone says, and Kakashi turns, surprised to see the lean shape of a man sitting on a rock facing the edge of the cliff face. "They're slowly starting to waste away. I didn't plan for this, of course," he says. "No matter what you may think, this is not what I had had in mind."

"Obito," Kakashi says, and Obito smiles, wryly. "No, this can't be. We took down the juubi. We finally won-"

"You really believe that?" Obito says. His mouth quirks. "And to think you called me the stupid one._ 'Through the power of friendship and determination.'_ Please," Obito says, and Kakashi feels himself start to pale. "The juubi annihilated your precious shinobi alliance. You were defeated quite easily."

"How long?" Kakashi says. He moves in front of Obito, staring at him, wildly. "Obito, how long?"

"How should I know?" Obito says, and one milky eye turns upwards. "Months. Years. Or perhaps only a few days," Obito says again, and he hunches over, the tatters of his cloak flapping like banners. "Who knows how long it would take, when their chakra levels are so drained?"

"You used up your sharingan, didn't you?" Kakashi says.

"Correct," Obito says, and his gaze falls elsewhere, toward the horizon and the dust of old trees. "I could not end this genjutsu even if I tried."

"Then tell me how," Kakashi says. "Obito. I have your eye. I still have some chakra left. Tell me how to stop it!"

"You cannot even stay awake for more than a few minutes. How can you expect to help me?" Obito says, and he turns. "Do you know how many times you've woken up? How many times we've had this useless conversation? Had I known this would be the outcome, I would have abandoned this plan years ago," Obito says, and he sinks forward. Bitter, broken. "Soon enough, everyone will die."

Kakashi glances behind him and sees Sasuke, half-dead and lying on a heap on the ground.

"The only thing I can do is make them happy," Obito says, softly. "The only thing I can give them is a chance to forget. I can control time," Obito says, and he looks up at Kakashi again, blind eyes boring into his. "The tsukiyomi may last but a few minutes, but it would be enough to bring a lifetime of peace. Even for a moment," Obito says again, and his eyes close. "Even if it does not last for very long."

"Obito, this is insane," Kakashi says, but Obito doesn't look at him. "Obito! Thanks to your plan, you've gone and killed everyone!"

"I will have to take your eye, this time," Obito says, softly. "It will help me with the dream, and it will keep you from coming awake.

I'm sorry," Obito says again, and he rises, the only moving figure in landscape of half-dead men, and slowly reaches out a hand.

_He wakes in his bedroom. Outside, the night is quiet, and there is nothing but the soft night sounds of insects, crickets chirping and the soft streaks of pale moonlight filtering through the curtains._

_Slowly, Kakashi sits up in the bed, heart pounding and bedsheets soaked with sweat. He's breathing fast. He takes a moment, reaching a shaky hand to wipe his brow, when he realizes his hand is trembling. He's had a nightmare, but he can't remember._

_"We did it," Gai says._

_"We won."_

_Above him, the clock on the wall ticks; curtains move on currents on the air._

.

.

.

end.

* * *

**A/N: In my head, Kakashi finally wastes away with the rest of them, and after everybody dies, Obito goes off to some lonely spot to kill himself :( **

**So it's my head canon that the reason why Obito was so angry at Nagato's betrayal is that, without him, Obito couldn't bring anyone back. Not the Uchiha, not his sensei. And certainly not Rin. So when he goes and confronts Konan and brutally dispatches with her, it's because IRin can't be brought back/i. So he just goes for broke and tries to make a better world as best he can.**

**So...yeah. He wants to make everyone happy, and Obito I think would try to shape a world that would satisfy everyone's desires. So Naruto would become a Hokage that doesn't have to do paperwork, Hinata (whose love is unrequited), would find love with someone else, and Tsunade can retire and do whatever it was she used to do before she became Hokage. Hopefully this all made sense, lol :)**


End file.
